Magni Brachydios
Romaji: Burakidiosu Ashu Japanese: ''ブラキディオス 亜種 ''English: Magni Brachydios Size: Medium The Magni Brachydios '''is a red coloured subspecies of the Brachydios, first introduced in Monster Hunter Z. Appearance The Magni Brachydios is a little bit larger than its indigo coloured relative. It is dark red in colour, with a shiny, armoured hide covered in many plates and ridges. Magni Brachydios also secretes a bluish substance from its forelegs and its horn, which reacts to foreign surfaces and causes it to harden into a solid. The explosive, green slime that their relatives possess, is secreted inside of their mouths and along the edges of their tail "blades" when they are in rage mode, which also causes them to have green markings along the underside of their bodies. Behaviour Magni Brachydios are '''Critically Endagered monsters - less than 100 remain in the wild, although Wyverians are breeding them in an attempt to restore the population. Magni Brachydios are, however, extremely aggressive towards hunters and other monsters. Its behaviour and attacks are more reminiscent of Deviljho's and Abiorugu's rather than their closer relatives, focusing more on biting and utilizing its crystalizing slime to immobilize its prey before going in for the kill. Abilities Using the mysterious substance its horn and forelegs secrete, Magni Brachydios is capable of crystalizing opponents by depositing the substance onto them, freezing their bodies in seconds if not rid of quickly, inflicting Crystalization. It can also inflict Slimeblight using its tail, and some new bite attacks. It can also inflict the Snowman status effect if it uses certain attacks while standing on thick snow (Like area 7 of the Snowy Mountains). Attacks Magni Brachydios borrows some of its attacks from its distant cousin, the Brachydios (Not all of its attacks). However, most of its other attacks are reminiscent of other Brute Wyverns, such as Deviljho, possessing more attacks that involve using its jaws like bone - crushing bite attacks. Magni Brachydios will also specifically target slime that has hardened up, punching it and sending shattered debris around the area. Also, all its punch attacks can be followed up with any of its other punch attacks. Notes *Magni Brachydios can be damaged by Brachydios's slime explosions. **Magni Brachydios can also be inflicted with slimeblight when hit by one of Brachydios's punch attacks, dealing a decent amount of damage with the explosion. *If Magni Brachydios walks into lava, it will take damage and instantly enter rage mode. **It sometimes does this on purpose when it is fatigued to cancel out the exhaustion state. ***However, Magni Brachydios can also accidentally kill itself while doing so, dying in the lava and allowing no carves. *Magni Brachydios is immune to Barriers in rage mode (See Monster Hunter Z for more information on the Barrier). *Magni Brachydios pounders and horn can be broken, and its tail can be severed. Trivia *"Magni" is the God of Strength in Norse Mythology. *There is a relocating quest at G - Rank where Hunters have to relocate a Brachydios and a Magni Brachydios who are fighting each other. *There is a quest in Z Rank where hunters have to fight a gigantic Magni Brachydios with buffed up attack, defence and health. **Once this Magni Brachydios is slain, Hunters are rewarded with "Slayer of Magni" tickets, which are used to craft an especially powerful Battle Gauntlet made of Brachydios and Magni Brachydios parts. **Hunters will also unlock a special video (2 minutes and 30 seconds long) where a Magni Brachydios fights a Stygian Zinogre in the Tundra *Hunters can start hunting Magni Brachydios in G Rank. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns